La Princesse Squalo et le Prince Xanxus
by Dauphine18x27
Summary: La princesse Squalo ressemble plus à un homme qu'à une femme, son père lui cherche un prétendant mais un seul se présente: Xanxus. Comment ça va se passer?


**Titre: **La princesse Squalo et le Prince Xanxus

**Catégorie: **T ouM (je prévois peut-être un lemon si vous êtes gentil(le)s )

**Type de relation : **Homme/ Femme (vous pouvez faire comme si c'était un homme mais le lemon ne vous plaireras pas du tout alors.. )

**Couple Principal : **Xanxus x Squalo

**Couples secondaires : **Belphegor x Fran, Lussuria x Levi (je sais je suis dégueulasse, mais c'est pour ça que vous m'aimez) et Mammon x Pognon (je suis désolée j'étais obligée )

**Auteure: **Dauphine18x27 mais vous pouvez m'appeller Dauphine l'Impératrice (ça va t'as pas trop les chevilles qui enflent? Ta tête, c'est pas trop lourd à porter? )

**Résumé : **La princesse Squalo ressemble plus à un homme qu'à une femme, son père lui cherche un prétendant mais un seul se présente: Xanxus. Comment ça va se passer?

**Note : **C'est une idée qui est au fond de mon crâne depuis longtemps et je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire donc j'espère que ce sera aussi marrant pour vous chères lectrices, et lecteurs ? O.o Sur ce ...

**ENJOY!**

**Chapitre 1: Une rencontre romantique et bucolique **

Princesse Squalo était une princesse bruyante, assez masculine (d'ailleurs on s'étonnait souvent quand on apprennait que c'était une femme)qui ne mettait que des pantalon et des vestes noirs en cuir et avec une main en moins remplacée par une lame qui lui servait d'épée mais avec de superbes cheveux argentés qui lui descendait jusqu'au fessier. Bref la femme parfaite (VIVE L'IRONIE \(^o^)/ ). Elle vivait dans un énorme château au milieu d'un énorme royaume et pourtant on l'entendait disputer sa servante jusqu'aux frontières :

**-VOOOOOOIIIIIIIII SALETEE DE SERVANTE DE MERDE COMMENT A TU OSEE MELANGER MES STRINGS AVEC MES CULOTTES ! **

**-Mon... Ma dame je vous en prie... Je suis désolée je n'ai pas fait exprès... Je ... je ... OUIIIINNNNNN ! **

Squalo ne remarqua pas la confusion (ou décida de l'ignorer qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi T(-_-)T ) et continua :

-**VOOIIII SALE PLEURNICHARDE DE MES DEUX **(ce n'est pas couilles parce qu'elle n'en a pas et ça ne peut pas être les seins parce qu'elle n'en a pas non plus ) **TU VAS TE REMETTRE AU BOULOT ET ARRETER DE PLEURER SINON JE TE COUPE EN QUATRE! **

La servante hocha la tête et parti en toute vitesse pendant que le père de la princesse se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien faire d'elle ...

**-*soupir* ... Ma fille... mon seul enfant... qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire d'elle... *soupir* j'aimerais bien la mariée mais ... aucun prince sain d'esprit n'accepterai ... que faire... Je vais organiser une rencontre et on verra bien...**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait le lendemain une annonce avait été publiée chez tout les royaumes voisins et prévoyait des rencontres le surlendemain de 10h00 du matin à 23h00 du soir (merci capitaine obvious) et en attendant le roi essayait tant bien que mal de persuader sa fille de bien se tenir et de mettre une robe mais rien à faire sa fille répliquait en lançant à tout vas de très poétiques et distingués :

-** VOOOOOIIIII VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE! **

Finalement le roi perdu toute sa bonne volontée et le jour des auditions arriva.

A son grand désarroi une seule personne se présenta à l'audition une personne du nom de :

-** Déchets, Je suis le prince Xanxus, prince des Varias, violeur de bourbon et détenteur de la flamme de la colère, apporte moi vite le déchet femelle qui te sert de fille qu'on en finisse . **

Auquel , le roi appeuré répondit fièrement :

-***sanglot* Marta ... VA CHERCHER SQUALO... VIIIITE ! **

**-Tout de suite Votre Altesse!**

Squalo arriva deux minutes plus tard dans un silencieux:

**-VOOIII QUI OSE ME DERANGER PENDANT MA TARTINE DE NUTELLA QUE JE LE TAILLE EN PIECE (**imaginez squalo les jambes arqués et de la fumées qui sort de son nez ainsi que les yeux rouges ... comme un taureau... **) **

**-Ta gueule déchet... J'avais demandé le déchet femelle pas le déchet masculin (**Xanxus vise le roi de ses pistolets **)**

**-VOOOOIIIII JE SUIS UNE FEMME ET JE NE SUIS PAS UN DECHETS, QUE VIENS TU FAIRE ICI ENFOIRE! **

**-Ta gueule sale déchet femelle ... je viens te chercher pour que tu puisses assouvir mes désirs ainsi que me donner un héritier, que tu fasses le ménage, la cuisine , le repassage, ton boulot de déchet femelle quoi.**

**-VOOOIII ET QUI T'AS DIT QUE JE ME MARIERAI AVEC TOI ENFOIRE!**

**-*Xanxus désignant le père* lui.**

Squalo resta stoïque quelques instant puis répondu...

**-JAMAIS VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE CONNARD!**

Ce à quoi Xanxus claqua des doigts et deux lutins apparurent (MAGIIIIEE) et ligotèrent Squalo .

**-Maintenant tu es à moi ... déchet... **

Et il l'embrassa ... mais c'était un baiser violent, sauvage et dégueulasse qui n'attendait aucune réponse et qui signifiait qu'elle était à lui et personne d'autre. Ce à quoi Squalo répondit par son célèbre :

-**VOOIII ENCULE MMMMM (**les lutins viennent de lui mettre du scotchs sur la bouche ...c'est pratique quand même les lutins... faudrait que j'en capture un ou deux moi... **)**

**LA SUITE BIENTÔT! _**

**Dauphine: **Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plu , si il y a assez de review je mettrai la suite mais si je m'apperçois que mon travail ne vous fait ni chaud ni froid alors ... OUIIINNNN !

**Squalo : **VOOOOIIII SALETE D'AUTEURE DE MERDE, COMMENT OSES-TU FAIRE DE MOI UNE FILLE,UNE PRINCESSE ET PIRE QUE TOUT COMMENT EST CE QUE TU AS PU PENSER QUE TU ME FERAIS LIGOTER AUSSI FACILEMENT!

**Dauphine: **Euuuuhh ... la magie des fanfictions *lance des paillettes partout*

**Xanxus: **Déchet... J'approuve le baiser et les lutins mais rien d'autres... tu vas mourir ...

**Dauphine : ***snobe royalement Xanxus et se perd dans se réfléxions* hummm Squalo n'as pas désaprouvé le baiser alors qu'il a tout contredis et en plus Xanxus ne désaprouve pas le baiser ... humm étrange... *se retourne vers les deux singes* dites vous deux... Vous seriez pas ensemble par hasard?

**Squalo: ***rougit* VO... VOOOIII Bien.. bien sûr que non !

**Xanxus: **si et déchet d'amour arrête de me contredire sinon tu auras très mal au cul !

**Squalo: **VOOII MAIS TA GUEULE ENFOIRE DE SUCRE D'ORGE (oui je plagie "une journée normale chez les vongolas" mais c'est pour ... la prospéritée!)

**Dauphine : **On va les laisser s'engueuler en attendant n'hésiter pas à laisser une review c'est juste en bas, vous pouvez aussi follow l'histoire et/ou l'auteur et mettre en favori l'histoire et/ou l'auteure ça me ferait extrèmement plaisir ! (n'oubliez pas les reviews sont la monnaie des auteurs)


End file.
